Kyler Fox
Kyler Fox, more commonly known as Captain Fox, was a great hero for the Green Team during the Tricolor Wars as well as a close personal friend of Petel Pikachew. Fox served in many of the pivotal battles of the Tricolor War after the Green King hired him to be his bodguard. Over time Fox became very close and trusted as a friend of the Pibrew king. Fox was rarely seen without his humble partner and best friend Tylor Jorebb. Before joining the Tricolor Wars Kyler was a Whitewash smuggler. Biography Early Life Kyler Fox was born on June 22, 3997 to slave Foxes to the Green Team's Falconi family, Walter and Eren Fox. He started a friendly rivalry with one one of his master's sons who was the same age as him, Jaret Falconi, whom he would meet again years later. Fox would spend the time he wasn't working running through the fields chasing after the Falconi's starships imagining what it would be like to fly one or learning from the mechanics all about the ships. He resented being isolated to the Falconi's mansion for all of his childhood and blamed this on the Three Kings becoming an avid Whitewasher. At the age of 18, Fox was released from slavery and set out to start his own life. Life as a Thief As soon as Fox was released he was granted a ship as a gift from the mechanics which he immediately flew off world headed towards the city planet of Saffron. Fox began living on the streets where he met Tylor Jorebb, whom he gave the nickname Cadet. The two men began devising schemes to scam people out of their money, pickpocket, or steal food to get by. All was going well for the duo until infamous Koopa mob boss Tiuren Desijel caught them attempting to pickpocket him. Instead of having them killed or turning them in to the authorities, Desijel gave the pair their very own starcruiser, the Firefox, redesigned with hidden guns and assigned them the mission of smuggling special Rastafari Potatoes to Kaizer Dad on Kooponia. This was the beginning of Fox and Jorebb's smuggling career. Smuggling Career After Fox and Cadet successfully delivered their package, Desijel hired them for many more smuggling jobs. News soon spread through the underground network of the pair's smuggling prowess and soon people from all over the galaxy hired him for smuggling missions. Some missions proved more dangerous than others with the duo occasionally getting into dire peril but always escaping. When the Red King, Potel Pikachew, was murdered by Agmar Kirebster, his brother Petel contacted Fox requesting that Fox snuggle him from his current castle to a new location on Saffron. Transporting a King Fox was reluctant to take the job at first, but the King promised to pay him handsomely for his work. Fox and Cadet took off for the Green Planet to get the King. When the duo arrived they found the castle under seige by Kirebster, his bounty hunter Mynmar-Muri Darkstar, and their forces. The two had a run in with Darkstar from which they narrowly escaped and started searching for the King while evading Red Team forces. They eventually found the King hiding in a cupboard in the large lower level kitchen. The three ran to their ship to escape but found Kirebster and Darkstar there waiting for them. The two kings began a laser sword duel and Fox faced of with Darkstar again, this time knocking him out. The battle ended with the Green King running into the ship which took off after pushing Kirebster back. The King was then delivered safely to Saffron. Category:Foxes Category:Green Team Category:Tricolor Wars